Train Tracks
by VampyreDarkhart
Summary: Kidnapped by Lex Luthor, Querl is brought to the 21st century to create a clone of Superman, else his friends will perish. However, Querl defies Lex, infecting the clone with his DNA before escaping while its only just a baby. The end of the road leads him fifty-feet above water on some train tracks, where he has to face what he has done and what he will do. Clark/Querl


[08/11/2013] This is one of two SupermanXBrainy fanfics I will be working on.

This is set post Season 2 and in no way follows the real time line of Brainiac 5 and/or Superman and any other characters involved. Anything occurring after Seasons 2 finale is not canon when written in this fic and is not supposed to be.

Warning: this fic contains ideologically sensitive material- or will. Therefore it is M. It will contain graphic things such as gore and sexual material (somewhat) and will also contain other things that are psychologically explained. I won't go too into detail, lest I spoil the plot, but if you don't like these kind of fics I suggest you turn back now.

Also, I don't own any of the characters about from an OC I will be creating for the purpose of this story. I have no connection to DC and their shareholders and partners.

Now, this fic is, as mentioned before, Querl and Clark orientated. However, this is far from a 'happily ever after pic' so the romance is very eventual.

If you choose to comment on this fic, as I'd hope for with R&R, please try to make is as good as you can. Short comments will be appreciated, but I'd prefer long comments informing me of ways to improve etc. Also, flames will be ignored and not appreciated. There is no excuse for reading this fic and flaming it for either the pairing or the M material, which I have warned you about. Bashing homosexuality, the gore, the ideologically sensitive material etc. is, frankly, annoying. Also those who wish to comment things like 'don't swear' are also unnecessary.

But other than that I hope you enjoy the prologue and the rest of the fic.

* * *

**Train Tracks**

**Prologue**

Now that he reflected upon it, leaving the Legion without telling anyone other than a man that belonged to another time line wasn't the best course of action. Although he highly doubted anyone would have cared or bothered to check up on him, it would have probably been smarter to inform someone of where he was going. Some safety. Some ground. Some_thing_. That way, this situation might have been avoided, or at least someone would have eventually noticed he was missing.

These were the thoughts that occupied Brainiac5's mind as he lay at the mercy of others.

"Who are you?" Querl demanded, although he was in no position to be asking anything.

His attacker lightened his foot on Querl's still new organic chest, allowing the other some futile small breaths. Instead of answering Querl he turned his uniformly armoured body so that he could peer over his black clothed shoulder. With this small action, he called a man from the shadows of the empty doorway, presence unknown until presented.

Walking across the busted door as if it wasn't there at all and he hadn't just signalled the intrusion the bald man shortly said, "You know who I am, do you not?"

The pressure of his ribs was uncomfortable, but not yet painful, and Querl wanted to keep it that way. "Yes." This body was too delicate to risk with stubbornness. "Lex Luthor of the twenty-first century."

"Then I allow you to rephrase your question," the man said, as if this was so gracious of him.

Seizing his lip in his teeth, therefore effectively biting back a comeback that would save him a broken rib, Querl asked crisply, "What do you want with me?"

Thin, snake-like lips drew back into an unpleasant smile. "Explaining my motive in the middle of your capture would be a most unwise move," he explained, tapping his heels as he turned sharply to exit the way he had come. "You'll have your answers we get back to my time. Superman's time." Hungry eyes sought a reaction.

A reaction Querl easily satisfied. "What have you done to Superman?" he shouted.

The crushing heel in the middle of his chest reminded him of his place. A hot white pain scorched along his bottom ribs and the flesh below his collarbone twitched with anticipation. Grinding the round socket in a small crevice effectively silenced Querl's sharp cries. Pressure cut across his throat, trapping his screams in his young, fresh lungs.

To his motionless victim, Lex cruelly stated, "It is not what I have done. But what I will do."

Too soon, the ball in the centre of his chest became a killing weight and the oxygen Querl's organic body so desperately needed soon found complications in its circulation. With no supply, the bubbling sensation of starvation tingled at the back of Querl's head. Eyes rolled back as black clouds ate away at his vision and his brain hummed numbly.

Red hot pain that made his fingers twitch in desperation against the cold concrete. Ribs that bounced like the strings on a guitar.

Hungry for air, for oxygen, for balance. Breaking down, shutting down. Ears rung with the desperate attempt to cry for help.

Suddenly so heavy. In person and in heart.

Pain. Red. Hungry. Heavy.

Red. _Red. _

_Red sun. _

The _last _sun.

'Clark, please, help me.'

* * *

[08/11/2013] Remember to read and review. This persuades me to continuing writing. Although I intend to write ahead so I don't go MIA at any point in this fic or any other fics I may begin to write. So if these dates seem out of, well, date, it's probably because I wrote them long before publishing.

Also, please don't go 'ask more' or 'write more' or 'you don't update frequently enough' etc. etc. as I find things like that also very annoying and they also make me want to write less. Yes. LESS. So please refrain from doing that.

I'll see you in chapter one, which may be very long and varied.

-VD


End file.
